Stolen Hearts
by bunny chan
Summary: just like the title had pointed out, stolen hearts. LJ but i thought i'd change a few 'normal' characteristics. something like a lj hate type but not much. please, please, please rr!


# Stolen Hearts

James Potter and Sirius Black were staring at the ceiling in the Gryffindor common room, their eyes and heads all blank with thoughts. James yawned loudly.

'Sirius? Aren't you bored staring at the ceiling?'

'No, I'm not. The patterns on it are so fine, but look! The one on the left's a little crooked, it's angle at about 50° wherelse the others are 60°. Also, I'll bet anything that the house-elves left that corner as it's a little dustier than the other parts,' Sirius said, eyes still locked at the ceiling. James sighed.

'Sirius, be serious! Do something, would you?'

'What are we going to do? Remus is in the library again and Peter's trying to brew a Shrinking Potion. Honestly, Peter'll never learn! We learned that in our first year!' Sirius grumbled, sitting up.

'He's just a little slow, that's all,' James said, defending Peter for the fifth time that day.

'Five times.'

'Huh?'

'Five times you'd said the same thing whenever I brought the subject to Peter.'

'And your point is?'

'Don't you think you should let him just stick to himself? Protect himself from those Slytherin scums and all?'

'Whatever. Hey, interested in killing Evans?'

'Why would I wanna kill Lily? She's sweet. Better than Peter anyway.'

'Well I want to kill her and I want it fast. She's been torturing me already ever since my first year, on my very first day, on my very first ride on Hogwarts Express and on the very day she was borned,' James snapped angrily.

'Whoa, cool it there! I never much bothered with your relation with her anyway. What's it?'

'Family friends? Stupid, I must say.'

'Oh. Okay, you go torment her however you like by don't hurt her,' Sirius waved James off as he stared back at the ceiling. 'Eeps! A speck of dust fell into my eye!'

'You're not going to torture her?'

'Nope. And don't hurt her.'

'Ooooh! Is Sirius Black the Great falling for Lily Evans the Egoistical?'

'Nope. Simple as that. I can place a bet with you if you want.'

'Oh? On what?'

James jingled the money in his pocket, trying to make out how much he had.

'I'll bet that if I leave you and Lily Evans for seven days, she'll receive her first kiss,' Sirius said, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

'Oh, and I'll bet that Evans will never even receive her first kiss forever. Fifteen galleons. A deal?' James said, calmly pushing fifteen galleons to Sirius, who grinned happily. 'Deal!'

'And when shall we start? Oh, can I torment her at the same time too?' James asked excitedly.

'Yeah, you can do whatever you want with her. Kill her, but I doubt you will, if you want. But you both'll be together for seven days in a row,' Sirius said, pocketing the fifteen lumps of gold.

'Fine with me. Gives me more chance to torture her even more anyway,' James said, shrugging.

'Now, we'll start tomorrow, how about that?' Sirius asked as his eyes gleamed again.

'Okay.'

'Oh, and every hour counts, Jimmy-boy!' Sirius said as he bounced out of the common room, towards the library. Just then, James' victim walked into the common room, laughing with her friend. James' eyesgave a sparkle as he crept quietly behind the seventeen-year-old red head. Lily Evans didn't realize a thing and kept on explaining to her friend on how to use the Silencing Charm.

'Really, we learnt it years ago!' Lily was heard saying.

'But I can't! and it comes for our NEWTs! Typical to do something so simple for the NEWTs,' Kelly whined.

'Okay, you-' Lily was cut off rudely by a loud shout from James, who was standing right behind her.

'Aaaaaaah! Potter, just what are you doing?' Lily demanded, turning around. She was greeted by a horrid looking face, done miraculously by James. How he had done it, no one knows.

'James, why must you almost frighten Lily? It isn't like she'd done anything to you yet!' Kelly said, scolding the Head Boy.

'She hasn't done anything? She has!'

'And what exactly did she do?' Kelly demanded.

'She's living and I resent that,' James replied, throwing a hateful glance at Lily.

'All these years, and even her childhood as I'd heard, you'd been tormenting her. Even when she got her Hogwarts letter you started turning against her when Petunia had already done so. Grow up, James! You're a Head Boy and she's a Head Girl! Isn't it time for you to just forget all this?' Kelly said. Lily rolled her eyes, turned away and walked towards her dorm without another word.

'And she rarely even gets much friends because you kept frightening them away! Hey Lily! Where're you going?' Kelly asked as she ran after her friend.

'Stupid red heads. If Lily didn't exist, life'll be so much better and less irritating,' James grumbled to himself before leaving for his dorm.

**

The next morning at breakfast, Sirius got James and Lily together as Remus hid secretly behind in James' invisibility cloak. Sirius continued chattering.

'And as I was saying, Remus needs help on Charms and Transfiguration. You two happened to be the best there so Remus asked me to ask you to tutor him,' Sirius chatted merrily.

'Where's Remus?' Lily asked, trying to get as far as possible from James. James would try anything at her and he'll do exactly everything to make her life miserable. At home, Petunia turned her life into artic and at school, James tortured her with each and every spell or trick he could get his hands on. The girl didn't know which was worse. Lily, being quite timid and shy due to both James and Petunia's harshness, had not been able to stand up to anyone ever since.

'Remus' ll be here soon. He's sleeping in.'

'Okay, I'll tutor him. With the amount of lesson he's missing, he definitely needs some,' Lily said.

'I'll go on with it,' James shrugged.

'Great! And James, keep on to that bet!' Sirius said before bouncing off. Lily walked away as soon as possible towards Kelly, glad to get away from James Potter at last. Only one problem; the boy is following her. Lily said nothing though, but went to sit with Kelly without another word. To her surprise, James sat right beside her. Kelly stared at him as if he'd sprouted another head.

'Yes?' James asked irritably as he threw a Dungbomb at Lily.

'Why are you sitting with us?' Kelly asked, seeing that Lily is too busy coughing to talk and to even stop her.

'The same reason why Sirius, Remus and Peter are sitting here.'

The three sat themselves automatically opposite Lily, James and Kelly. Kelly glared at James.

'They're sitting at the opposite. Join them and try not to harm Lily this week,' Kelly snapped. Lily sat uncomfortably in her chair, eating her sandwich quietly. James pointed his wand at Lily and without a word, turned her into a white rabbit, looking scared and frightened.

'James, what had you done to Lily? Change her back!' Kelly said as she held the white rabbit tightly. It has green eyes, just like Lily had and the eyes looked at Sirius, Remus and Peter pleadingly.

'Change her back!' Kelly insisted, holding out the little rabbit to James.

'Hello Lily!' James greeted cheerfully as he gobbled his sandwich.

'Change her back! She can't go to lesson this way, go on!' Kelly urged.

'Who cares?'

'James, just change Lily back! Else, I'm reporting this to Dumbledore!'

'Suits you.'

Kelly, now boiling with anger, carried the white creature up to the High Table without a word. She saw James being dragged helplessly behind her when she reached Dumbledore, scratches all over. She shot him a glare.

'Why're you following?'

'I can't help it! Something's pulling me!'

'I don't care,' Kelly said as she turned to Dumbledore. 'Professor, can you change Lily back? James had somehow turned her into this rabbit and wouldn't want to change her back.'

Dumbledore glared at James but motioned McGonagall over. The witch tapped the rabbit gently and it morphed into Lily, trembling.

'Hello professor,' Lily greeted weakly.

'Hello Evans. You may return to your seats now,' Dumbledore said, waving as he went back to his breakfast. Lily and Kelly nodded and left, dragging James behind them.

'Why're you following us?' Kelly demanded angrily.

'Kel, leave him,' Lily said quietly.

'What? Leave HIM? He insulted you and do al sorts of things to you, just like your stupid sister back home and you want me to leave him? Lily, stand up on your feet!' Kelly said to her friends as she continued lecturing James.

'Stop it. Your voice's annoying and very boring to listen to,' James said casually, biting into his fifth toast.

'What? How dare you-'

'Kelly! Stop it. Leave him be, okay?' Lily said in an exasperated voice. Silently, Kelly muttered curses and shot daggers at James. At last, when they'd finished their breakfast, they headed to the Potions Dungeon.

'Lily! Stop moving! I'm trying to eat here!' James cried out, waving his wand at the red head. Lily stopped instantly but Kelly prodded her.

'Lil, don't do what he asks!'

'But he'll curse me!'

'So?'

'I- I don't wanna be cursed.'

'You can easily counter all those curses!'

'But-'

'I'm done,' James said with relish, happily leaving the table with Lily alongside him.

'Come back, Lil!!!! Why're you following him?'

'I can't help it! There's some sort of invisible wall, like a barrier here,' Lily said, inspecting the invisible barrier that's dragging her after James. The Hall watched them with amusement as Lily desperately tried to think of counter-spells for this one.

'Why're _you_ following me now? Aren't you enough annoying than to be even more annoying?' James asked, smirking at the red head when he pulled to a stop. Lily tumbled down suddenly.

'Stop it, James! Leave her, would you? She hasn't even bothered to care about you!' Kelly asked as she tried to reach Lily and help her. Unfortunately, like Lily had said, there is now somewhat like an invisible wall that seperates everyone and locks the two Head students together. Moaning, Kelly turned to Sirius and Remus.

'What did you do now?'

'Nothing. We didn't do anything at the moment,' Remus replied, which was true. Kell asked 'now', not 'before'.

'Innocent!' Sirius said as Kelly turned to him.

'Just fix this, okay? Lily'll get killed in there! As if James hadn't killed her enough to do it physically!'

'Who cares?'

'I thought you did.'

'I'm forced to.'

'Just fix her – hey! James, Lily, come back!!!!' Kelly cried as James walked off, dragging poor Lily after him.

_Just what are you to do now, Lily?_ Lily asked herself, walking after James. She knew that if she was dragged, it'll be even pain so she had decided to walk alongside with her childhood friend who's also the one who hated her. But walking is hard as James kept on hurling curses, hexes and Dungbombs at her.

Now, it's Potions and he's dragging her to a route very much the opposite to the Potions Dungeon.

'Where're you going? Class is that way,' Lily said, pointing at the opposite direction. James hurled a Dungbomb at her before asking her to keep quiet, muttering to himself about goodness-knows-what.

'Just shut up, okay? I'm suppose to be stuck with you this way for a whole week! Imagine that! Seven days!' James said. Lily gulped. Seven days near James Potter is enough for him to kill her there and then.

'Why'm I supposed to? Why can't we just break this barrier?'

'That's 'cause we can't!'

'Which spell did you use to do this. It's kinda hard,' Lily said as she knocked at it.

'I didn't cast this! I bet Sirius or Remus did it,' James grumbled.

'Why'd they do that?'

'How should I know?'

'I can't undo this unless I know which spell is used, else we might end up having an even thicker barrier. Can't we just run away and break it? I need to go to class.'

'Who cares about class! You can't break this barrier unless you seriously want it to close up against us! _Colorouisa_!'

To Lily's horror, her hair turned brown.

'Undo this, James!'

'Why should I? _Petrificus totalus_!'

Lily stood there, unmoving. Her eyes were already leaking with tears as she tried to wrench out in pain. She looked pleadingly at James, though she knew he wouldn't take it off. To her surprise, he did.

'Why did you take it off? You usually don't,' Lily sobbed silently.

'Crybaby.' Was all he replied.

'I want to return.'

'Sure, go on and try.'

Without another word, Lily ran straight out, dragging James after her and towards the lake.

'One thing, James. I can't swim,' Lily said as she took a deep breath. James panicked. _Surely she wouldn't want to kill herself?_ James asked himself. _Stupid girl. Good for me anyway. It's not like I care. Dad and mom always ask me to treat her good and bla bla bla. See ya, Lily Evans!_

'I'll bid you adios forever now, Evans. Bye!' James said happily. Lily smiled and turned to the lake, choosing the highest place to jump from before taking a leapt at the edge of it. To James' surprise, he flew off with her past the high cliff. _Damn. I'd forgotten about that stupid barrier!_ James said regretfully to himself. He couldn't swim either.

Just as they sank into the water, Lily started swimming. James watched at her in amazement.

'You wanted to drown me!' James cried as he drank in gallons of muddy water.

'Not exactly, James. Mom will kill me if I do.' Lily whistled loudly at a hanging shell on her necklace. A broom flew straight to her as she clambered up to it with difficulty and pulled James after her. He was too shock to react.

Lily flew her broom, adjusting her weight at it so that it can fly steadily without knocking into trees and avoiding branches. 

'Stupid girl! Let me down!' James cried as he tried to adjust himself on Lily's broom.

'Never never never! I'm going back to class even if I'm looking like a drowned cat! Anything to get away from you!' Lily cried back as she hurriedly steer her broom to the castle. Staying a day with him is already enough for death. How is she to survive the next six days?

Lily flew in through the small window at the Potion Dungeon. The professor, Brewley, was shocked, nonetheless, to see two student flying into his class, looking drowned.

'Evans! Potter! What are you doing? Coming to my class through the window and late! Detention! And fifty points from Gryffindor!' Brewley shouted as Lily clambered down from her broom and pulled James after her. She whistled and her broom shot back to it's place in Lily's dorm.

The Slytherins snickered at them as the Gryffindors looked on sourly.

'Get to your seats!' Brewley barked. Without a word, the two obeyed him. Only, they had to sit together because of the barrier. Lily was looking sorry for herself as her hair covered her pale face. She edged as far as she could from James but the farthest she could managed is within the stool distance. One meter. Without a word to James, Lily turned to Kelly who was behind her for instructions on which potion to brew.

'Stupid girl. I hate Lily Evans!' James muttered as his hair plastered itself onto his face, a little more neater than its usually ruddy self. He took the potion ingredients from Lily's satchel and started brewing the potion Sirius had told him to. Lily ignored him.

However, when she found out that she needed only one ingredient for her Screaming Potion, she reached out to her ingredient box only to find that the particular cell is empty. She turned to find James chopping up her poisonous mushroom. Choking, Lily turned to Kelly.

'Kel, have you the poisonous mushroom?'

'No. Brewley asked for six and this happened to be my very last one.'

'Oh. Thanks anyway.'

Dejected, Lily turned to sob quietly at her cauldron.

'Evans! Why aren't you doing your potion!' Brewley barked.

'I uh, sorta left my mushroom under my bed,' Lily said hurriedly, thinking of an excuse.

'Very well, fifteen points from Gryffindor,' Brewley said, snickering at them. The Gryffindors groaned again. Lily, however, kept it to herself as James was eyeing her dangerously, wand and Dungbomb in hand.

**

'How was your night, Lil?' Kelly asked as Lily and James walked into the Great Hall.

'Awful. And if what James says is true, I'll be this way for seven days straight,' Lily moaned.

'All the better for me to kill her. I bet Petunia'll be grateful for having one witch or wizard she know is down,' James said happily. He was determined not to let Lily eat anything today. Hurriedly, he swallowed his breakfast at quick speed and rushed off to Professor Binns' History of Magic class before Lily even had a chance to drink her milk.

'James, please! I need food!' Lily pleaded.

'Only a sip on the milk and you're finished. Be quick!' James said as he award Lily a whole set of Filibuster's Fireworks which burst at that very place.

'James, spare her will you?' Kelly said.

'Nope. Never. It's just too good to stop! If I can do it to her for seventeen years straight, I most definitely can do it again.'

'What has she done? Why are you against her?'

'Just because. Loads of problems and all and she's the cause of it!'

Lily drank her milk silently.

'Kel, just forget him. I'll stick with him and die if I have to.'

'What d'you mean? You let him kill you??'

'If my life's written that way, I guess I'll just let it be.'

'When is your life ever written? In a full story?' Kelly challenged.

'In Heaven. Each and everyone of us have our lives written in long books there,' Lily replied easily.

'I don't believe you.'

'Mom always says so. Dad used to say so,' Lily said quietly. Lily's father had passed away a few years ago due to an unknown illness.

'Are you done? Let's go,' James said impatiently.

'Okay.'

Then Lily was dragged to the History of Magic class.

**

Lily walked down quietly again to the Great Hall, hoping not to be noticed as usual. But sadly, her wish didn't come true. Immediately, six people came to James and they started talking about the Quidditch match that was to be held the following Sunday. Lily tried to crept away, but was held back by the barrier. She pushed it hard, determined to move away from crowds as she was not used to them. Finally when it went her way, James was being dragged after her.

'Sorry James! I didn't mean it!' Lily said hurriedly as they went to the Gryffindor table, stares still following after them. They sat for their breakfast.

James usually took a long time to eat every Wednesday since his next class was Divination, an utterly stupid class with a very silly teacher. Lily ate up fast, afraid of being dragged off without her breakfast again. Kelly stared at James with hatred.

'Why couldn't James stop torturing Lily?' Kelly asked, turning to Sirius for he's James' best friend.

'I don't know. Something about hating her?' Sirius shrugged.

'I want an answer, Sirius. You usually don't leave Lily with him alone every day. Look! James had used fifty-seven curses on Lily yesterday and about sixty-eight hexes and charms!'

'Well, we had a bet going on.'

'Oh? What is it? Knowing you, I think it'll be about whether James kills Lily this Sunday or not. James says yes and you say no.'

'Almost there, Kel. I bet that Lily'd receive her first kiss in one of these seven days and James says he'll kill the girl first. Wanna add in?'

'No. I can't believe you'd let James kill Lily! I thought you like her!'

'I do, but hey! I wanna prove to James that I'm right this time!'

'About what?'

'Weeks ago, James was tormenting her about her ugly features-'

'Which is totally untrue. Sirius, Lily is one of the prettiest girls!!'

'Yeah, but Jimmy-boy's sick there. He hates – maybe loathe – Lily for no reason.'

'And your point is?'

'I can get him to love Lily in seven days.'

'WHAT?! No one can ever do that!'

'He thinks he knows Lily well and I'm proving it otherwise!'

'And…?'

'Slow at uptake, aren't you? I mean, James has been knowing Lily since childhood but he didn't know her as well as we do.'

'I don't care. Just remove that barrier.'

'Nope. It's only Wednesday and the date's on Sunday.'

'What sort of spell did you use?'

'Huh? Oh, the titalium one. Hey, don't tell Lily!!'

'Don't worry, I won't,' Kelly said. _But I'll let it slip off_, Kelly added to herself.

The day passed as another living hell for Lily Evans with James Potter torturing her every moment of the day.

**

'James? When are we finally going to turn ways?' Lily asked on Thursday morning.

'On Sunday. Thank God. Only three more days.'

Lily edged away from him, afraid that he'll start using a new curse again.

'Please, don't bother me today! I really need to do my Transfiguration right!'

'Oh, whatever for? I'll remember to turn you into a spider.'

Mumbling, Lily pulled out her book before pushing her nose into it. 

_Why did I turn the offer of that Sorting Hat when it offered to put me in Ravenclaw?_ Lily asked herself silently. 

_How will you know that James will be in Gryffindor?_

_Oh yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious._

Lily read the page as James got ready to start the day.She put the book down and tapped it with her wand, intending it to change into an oven. It turned into a frying pan.

'Stupid, you can't get an oven that way!' James said as he tapped it with his wand. With a _pop_, it turned into an oven.

'Mind teaching me?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, I shan't bother you,' Lily said as she begin humming softly to herself, mumbling something as she read the book once more. James looked at her in surprise. Isn't she desperate to learn that? It's for the NEWTs and if she really cares, she'll beg non-stop for him to teach. Lily closed the book once again and tapped it lightly with her wand. It turned into an oven. She whooped happily with joy, something James had never seen her done before, and danced around the room happily with James.

'I did it, I did it!!'

'You're quick.'

Just then, Kelly came down the steps. Lily called her over. Showing the oven with pride.

'I did it, Kel, I did it!'

'How'd you do that? I can't even change it a little at all!'

'Actually, I don't know. I changed it to a frying pan at first.'

'At least yours turned out fine. Let's go for breakfast.'

'I can't yet.'

'Why not?'

'James hasn't packed his satchel.'

'Who cares?'

'I do.'

'Why?'

'Cause he has to get ready for the day's lessons!'

'And…?'

'He needs his books.'

'Very obvious. Why'd you want to wait for him? He dragged you from breakfast last Tuesday!'

'But I can't drag him there without him preparing!'

'Sure. Whatever. Oh, and if he bothers you, take your wand out or come to me,' Kelly said as she left, knowing full well that Lily would never do that. _She'd rather settle arguments and disagreements in peace, unlike us wizard-borne. We'll just start out a duel, but Lily will stop everything with just a few actions and words,_ Kelly said thoughtfully to herself, _maybe that's why she's so special. I reckon Sirius is right about James not sticking long enough with her to know her well._

'You aren't going to drag me? You'll be late for breakfast!' James pointed out in amazement when Kelly left.

'No. Hurry up, please! I'm hungry!' Lily pleaded.

'Then I'll leave you this way.'

'Please! I'm really hungry! You pulled me from dinner last night!'

'No. I can't find my socks let alone pick my satchel.'

Lily sighed desperately before searching under the bed for James' socks again. He always seemed to lost it and Lily is always finding them for him ever since Tuesday. She held it out to him and packed up his books for the day's lessons. James stared at her as she collected his books and tried carrying the thick books together. Hurriedly, the red head staggered at the weight of the bag before handing it over to James.

'Here. Can we go now?'

'No. I'm waiting for Sirius, Remus and Peter.'

Lily was at the brim of tears by now, but she sat on her bed without a word as they waited for the three to come down. It was only after fifteen minutes when the boys rushed down the stairs, all half undressed. Lily was sure that her juices are already tormenting her stomach by that time.

'Hey! Why're you here?'

'Can we go now?' Lily pleaded. Finally, James agreed as they headed towards the Great Hall. He walked slowly, just to annoy Lily.

'If you're hungry, you can go first,' James suggested.

'I am, but I can't help dragging you after me.'

'See? I don't understand why'd you torture her! She's even nicer,' Remus pointed out.

At last when they reached the table, all that's left are only four toasts and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter grabbed each of them and muched them happily. Poor Lily looked on sadly.

'Here, I know that James'll do that,' Kelly said, handing a plateful of sandwiches to Lily. She brightened and ate it happily.

**

It is already Friday, the fifth day Lily and James were locked under Remus' spell. Lily had started finding James' sock as a daily routine and packing his satchel for he is always too lazy to find them. James shook his head when he woke up, finding a pair of socks, his robes and his satchel laid neatly on the floor.

'Why'd you always keep finding my socks and picking up my books?' James asked.

'Can we go for breakfast now?' Lily asked hopefully. The night before, James had, once again, dragged her from dinner.

'No, we can't. I'm waiting for Sirius, Peter and Remus.'

'But they went even before you woke!'

'Oh fine.'

They were walking down the hallways quietly when Lily decided to break the ice.

'Why do you hate me? Like Kel had probably said, I didn't do a thing to you.'

'Just because.'

'Because what?'

'You. You took everything from me.'

'What? What did I took from you?'

'You know. You stole it already.'

'No, I don't know. What did I steal from you? I didn't steal anything.'

'Whatever.'

They walked to the Great Hall in silence. Lily was wondering what had she stolen when Kelly jumped before her.

'Lily! I know what's the spell!' Kelly whispered excitedly.

'You do?'

'Yeah. Sirius told me not to tell you that it's the titalium barrier… oh no!' Kelly said, clamping her mouth with her hands.

'Sirius knows that spell? How can that be? He couldn't even pronounce it!'

'Remus did the casting, Lil.'

'Good! I'll be free by tomorrow! I need to search for the counter spell!' Lily said happily. She turned to James, who was still eating, before hugging him happily. 'We'll be free tomorrow!'

'Huh? Sirius is taking it off tomorrow?'

'No. I am. We'll have to go to the library though, so you won't mind?'

'Skip a day from Trelawney? It's wondrous already.'

'Okay, quickly finish up everything! I want to be off as soon as possible! I'm tired of being cursed numerous times!'

'You can always counter them.'

'Don't want to. Playing with magic is dangerous and can sometimes bring to death.'

'Oh? How?'

'The Wizard's Duel. I prefer solving things the simple way. Can we please go now?'

'Sure.' James saw a whole new aspect of the girl he made a bet on. She didn't seem to look like the Lily he had tortured and had detested for all his life. Instead, she looked more like a new person. Instead of a quiet girl, he saw one that is eager to learn. Instead of a coward and timid, she seemed more at peace with peace. Altogether, a whole new Lily.

They rushed straight to the library as soon as James had said that and both started searching for the counter-spell for the Titalium Barrier. After pouring over more than five hundred thick books, Lily happily pointed at the last page of a thick encyclopedia. The counter-spell to the Titalium Barrier.

**

The warm Spring air greeted them on the following Saturday. The two jumped out of bed and gingerly edge away from each other. After twenty steps back, they were confirmed with the results. They are free. Happily, the two jumped and started dancing around with happiness and with their freedom. When they stopped at last to rest, Lily popped a question that has been triggering her ever since the day before.

'James, what have I stolen from you? I didn't take your things at all or any of your belongings.'

'You just stole it, okay? That's why I hate you for it,' James said.

'What is it? And why do you hate me for it?' Lily asked, looking at him straight in the eye as she searched it for the answer.

'What did she steal from you?' Sirius' voice popped.

'Yeah, what?' Kelly asked, her head below Lily's bed.

'You guys are cute,' Remus grinned, handing them a picture of the two dancing.

'What she'd stolen? It's so obvious, isn't it? That's why Ihate her!' James fumed. Lily turned red at the photo.

'Well, we'll be going to bomb Trelawney. See ya!' Sirius and Remus waved.

'Too bad I can't follow since I'm locked in your stupid spell,' James muttered.

'Well, I'm taking my revenge on that Divination teacher too, so adios!' Kelly waved, running after the two.

'Okay, what have I stolen from you?' Lily asked again.

'Are you that blind or what? You stole it and yet not know it?' James fumed. Lily cowered away in fright.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay. Can you please, please, please tell me what I'd stolen? I can give it back to you then.'

'How can you give it back? You can never return it to me! I don't think you'll ever either!'

Lily stared at him, puzzled.

'Okay, so you want me to keep it? Whatever it is?' Lily said, confused.

'You can keep it and it's not whatever it is!' James said dismissively.

'So what is it? What had I stolen?'

'You stole my heart, happy? You can keep it and do whatever you want with it,' James muttered. Lily stared at him in shock. She? Stole his heart? _This is ridiculous…_ Lily told herself.

'How can one steal a heart? And why do you hate me for that?' Lily asked.

'You still don't believe me, do you? You stole my heart and I hate you for doing that,' James said. Suddenly, before Lily can react, James kissed her right on her lips.

'I- I-'

'HURRAH!!!!!!!' Sirius, Remus and Kelly said, clapping from the portrait hole.

'Hah! I think I'll keep those fifteen galleons, James!'

'Hey!'

'You lost the bet! I told you that Lily'll receive her first kiss in the seven days I left you with her and it's only the sixth day!'

Grumbling, James handed fifteen galleons to Sirius.

'So you hate Lil for stealing you heart?' Kelly asked in wonderment.

'Yes. Very. Since we were only two.'

'What? Since TWO???'

'Weird as it seems, yes.'

'I still don't get it! How can one steal a heart?' Lily demanded.

'Being one that is quite clever, you're quite stupid.'

'Huh?'

'I hope you treasure this picture! Oh, don't bother ripping it cause I have extras,' Remus smiled, handing a picture of Lily and James kissing.

Lily blushed furiously and hid under her covers. So did James before he muttered 'Get lost.'

'We'll leave you two lovebirds alone! Tata!' Sirius said as the four left.

'So you hate me all these years 'cause I steal your heart?' Lily asked James from under her covers.

'Your problem is?'

'You stole my heart, too.'

AN: da dang! I'm really bored at the moment so I thought I'd whipped this up just to torture you all. And since I can't promise l/j romance so early in my The Marauding Five *Year Two*, I thought maybe you'll enjoy this one. J anyhow, the title was a dead giveaway (blame my head for nothing getting a better one) for the story, so not much fun there. Besides, this is only my second short story fic (I wrote few…). Oh well, please r/r!! I'll thank you so much for that!!


End file.
